Cockroaches
by BlackPearl08
Summary: "Asal kau tahu Bang Yongguk, salah satu kecoa itu hinggap di atas BOKONGKU saat aku sedang membersihkan kaki indahku dari virus, kuman, bakteri, dan penyakit yang dibawa makhluk menjijikkan itu!" EXO-B.A.P Fanfiction. Crack Pair! uke!Kris. RnR? DLDR!


**Title : Cockroaches**

**Cast : EXO-M Kris, B.A.P Bang**

**Rated : T++(?)**

**Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : AU, Crack Pair, uke!Kris, Typo(s), Boys Love, Yaoi, Gaje, nyerempet-nyerempet(?), dan sejenisnya.**

Happy reading!

**Seoul, South Korea 11.45 pm**

Seorang namja berambut pirang keemasan tertidur dengan gelisah di kasurnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berisi itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri karena merasa tak nyaman pada sesuatu yang menggelitik kakinya. Ia masih enggan membuka matanya karena rasa kantuk yang amat sangat. Hey, ia baru tidur sekitar 30 menit yang lalu!

Karena tak tahan 'sesuatu' yang menggelitik kakinya itu tidak berhenti dan malah terus bergerak hingga ke pahanya, Kris—namja itu membuka matanya. Dengan mata sayu karena mengantuk, ia segera menyingkap selimutnya dan melihat ke arah kakinya. Tidak sampai satu detik setelah ia melihat 'sesuatu' yang menggelitik kakinya, ia segera lompat dari kasurnya dan berteriak seperti seorang anak gadis yang akan diperkosa.

"GYAA! PERGI KAU DARI KAKIKU, KECOA JELEK!"

Oh, ternyata seekor kecoa yang menggelitik kakinya sedari tadi. **Oh**. Turut berduka atas nasib sialmu, Wufan.

Setelah melakukan perlawanan sekitar 10 menit untuk membunuh kecoa biadab dan sialan itu, Kris segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan menanggalkan celananya hingga menampakkan ehm bokong juga juniornya ehm lalu membasuh kakinya yang tadi dihinggapi oleh kecoa menjijikkan itu.

Tapi tak lama kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu hinggap di pipi bokongnya. Setelah ia berbalik, ia melihat seekor kecoa yang sepertinya adalah pasangan kecoa yang ia bunuh tadi dan kecoa itu terlihat ingin balas dendam pada Kris dengan hinggap di bokong sexy-nya.

"HUWAAA!" Kembali, Kris berteriak seperti seorang gadis. Ia dengan reflek mengusapkan tangannya ke bokongnya agar kecoa itu pergi. Setelah kecoa itu terbang dan menjauh, Kris buru-buru lari ke ruang tengah tanpa berpikir untuk memakai celananya kembali. Iapun meringkuk di atas sofa. Dan, oh! Terdengar suara isakan! Sepertinya namja tanpan dan manly kita ini menangis karena sepasang kecoa menyebalkan yang mengganggunya tadi.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik ke arah pesawat telepon yang sangat jarang ia gunakan. Matanya yang bengkak itu terus menatap telepon berwarna hitam itu lurus. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meraih ganggangnya dan menghubungi nomor yang sangat ia hafal.

Tubuh itu semakin gemetar saat nada sambung yang terdengar dari pesawat telepon itu tak kunjung berhenti. _Aish! Ayolah, Yong! Angkat teleponnya!_

'_Yeoboseyo...,_' Wajah Kris yang tadinya murung berubah senang ketika suara berat orang yang dikasihinya itu terdengar.

"Y-yongguk—" Kris mencoba untuk berbicara, tapi suaranya tercekat entah mengapa.

'_Kris? Kau, kah itu? Ada apa, baby?_' suara itu terdengar khawatir. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak khawatir saat kekasihmu menelpon lewat tengah malam dengan suara yang terdengar seperti ingin menangis?

"Hiks, Yong... B-bisakah kau da-datang ke apart, hiks, apartemenku...?" jawab Kris sambil terisak membuat kekasihnya yang ada di seberang sana makin khawatir.

'_Tentu! Tunggulah. Aku akan segera kesana,_' Dan sambungan terputus. Kris meletakkan ganggang teleponnya dan kembali meringkuk di pojokan sofa.

CKLEK

Pintu apartemen Kris terbuka tak lama kemudian. Yongguk segera berlari ketika melihat Kris yang meringkuk di atas sofa. Ia duduk di samping kiri namja blasteran itu dan memeluknya sayang. Jangan bingung kenapa Yongguk bisa masuk ke apartemen Kris. Karena ia hafal kode kunci untuk apartemen kekasihnya ini.

"Baby...," panggil Yongguk seraya mengelus punggung dan belakang kepala Kris dengan lembut dan sayang. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh kekasihnya ini bergetar dan juga piyamanya yang tidak sempat ia ganti karena terburu-buru basah karena air mata.

"Y-yong... hiks, Yong~" Isakan Kris semakin kuat. Ia balas memeluk tubuh tegap Yongguk dan membenamkan kepalanya semakin dalam di dada namja tercintanya itu.

"Ssstt... Aku di sini baby. Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Sshh..." Ucapan Yongguk sepertinya berhasil menenangkan Kris. Ia sudah berhenti menangis dan tubuhnya sudah tidak bergetar lagi. Setelah merasa Kris sudah merasa baikan, ia melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Tangan Yongguk bergerak menangkup kedua belah pipi Kris dan mengusap bekas air mata yang tadi mengalir. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir tebal berwarna pink itu singkat. Namja berambut coklat cream itu tersenyum kecil melihat wajah namja di depannya itu merona pink tipis. Kalau saja ia lupa bahwa ia kemari karena kekasihnya itu menangis, mungkin ia sudah membuat namja tinggi itu mendesah keras di bawahnya. Okay, Yongguk memang terlalu pervert. Padahal mereka belum pernah melakukannya sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari, hm? Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" Tanya Yongguk setelah berhasil memindahkan tubuh kekasihnya ke atas pangkuannya.

GULP

Oops. Sepertinya namja ramah kita—maksudku punya Kris—ini baru menyadari bahwa namja tampannya itu tidak memakai celananya sama sekali. Ia bisa merasakan bokong kenyal dan sexy itu duduk tepat di atas 'adik kecil'nya. Dan sepertinya benda itu mulai mengeras. Oh, please, Yong. Jangan buat aku merubah rating fanfic ini.

Kris yang tadi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yongguk mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap pelan matanya. "Aku tidak mau kembali kamar," ucap Kris ambigu. Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. "Wae?"

"S-saat aku tidur tadi ada kecoa yang hinggap di pahaku," jelas Kris membuat Yongguk membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Tak lama tawanya pun pecah. "Jadi kau menangis lalu menelponku hanya karena ada kecoa yang hinggap di pahamu? Hahaha...! Ya Tuhan, Kreasy!"

Kris menatap datar namja-nya yang tak bisa berhenti tertawa di depannya itu. Ia segera memukul kepala namja bernama lengkap Bang Yongguk itu dan turun dari pangkuan sang kekasih.

"Hey, hey. Jangan marah, babe. A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk mentertawakanmu," ucap Yongguk cepat saat ia melihat Kris yang mulai ngambek. Bisa-bisa ia tidak boleh melihat hari esok lagi.

"Asal kau tahu Bang Yongguk," mulai Kris dengan menekankan nama kekasihnya. "Salah satu kecoa itu hinggap di atas BOKONGKU saat aku sedang membersihkan kaki indahku dari virus, kuman, bakteri, dan penyakit yang dibawa makhluk menjijikkan itu!" lanjut Kris dengan penekan di setiap katanya, especially pada kata 'bokong'. Kris, kau mesum.

Yongguk langsung melotot mendengarnya. Asap keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Matanya mulai memerah dan kulitnya mulai menghijau—e-eh? Maaf, saya salah skripsi. Itu skripsi dari cerita Hulk yang nyasar ke otak saya(?). Yongguk gak selebay itu, deng. Ia hanya melotot dan wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah dan malu. Amarah karena kecoa itu telah berani menyentuh bokong kekasihnya yang bahkan tak pernah ia sentuh secara langsung, dan malu karena ucapan Kris mengingatkan kembali bahwa namja bersurai pirang itu tidak memakai celana.

"MWO?! Aish! Berani sekali kecoa itu!" seru Yongguk marah. Ia segera membalikkan tubuh Kris hingga namja tampan itu menungging dan ia lalu memegang belahan bokong kekasihnya tanpa menyadari tindakannya. "BAGIAN MANA YANG DISENTUH KECOA—eh? Gulp." Oh, sepertinya Bang Yongguk itu baru menyadari tindakannya.

"Y-Yong!" panggil Kris dengan wajah yang memerah dan salah tingkah. Tapi Yongguk masih diam dan memperhatikan bokong sexy dengan 'sesuatu' yang menggairahkan di tengah-tengahnya. Gulp. Sekali lagi Yongguk menelan ludahnya.

Kris semakin panik saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh belahan bokongnya. "Y-Yongguk! BANG YONGGUK! TIDAAAK!"

Okay, Kris. Selamat menikmati nasibmu. Semoga besok pagi kau masih bisa pergi bekerja dengan utuh dan selamat. Amin.

**The End**

**Omake**

Kris terbangun di pagi harinya di atas kasurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia menoleh ke arah samping dan menemukan Bang Yongguk yang tidur dengan damai dengan keadaan yang sama dengannya. Eh, enggak, ding. Kris jauh lebih mengenaskan. Jangan paksa saya untuk mendekripsikannya karena saya masih ingat rating fanfiction ini.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis walaupun agak kesal karena kekasihnya itu memaksanya untuk melakukan you-know-what. Padahal ia belum siap. Kris kembali menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan Yongguk.

Saat ia mencoba untuk tidur kembali, ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak antara kakinya dan kaki Yongguk. Dahinya mengkerut. Ia was-was siapa tahu aja itu kecoa lagi. Dengan ragu, ia menyingkap selimutnya dan melihat seekor kecoa yang tadi malam hinggap di bokongnya sedang menyamankan diri di paha kekasihnya. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu tidak menyadari keberadaan hewan menjijikkan itu.

"GYAA! YONGGUK DI PAHAMU ADA KECOA!" teriak Kris ganas yang langsung membangunkan Yongguk. Ia turun dari kasur dan terduduk di lantai sedangkan Yongguk berteriak lebih parah dari Kris. Seperti seorang gadis perawan yang besok menikah dan akan diperkosa oleh preman pasar berwajah Lee Sooman.

"HYAA! MANA?! MANAAAA?! KRIISSS! CEPAT SINGKIRKAN MAKHLUK ITU! EOMMA TOLONG AKUUUU! HUWAAAA!"

Kris hanya bisa cengo dan memasang tampang bodohnya melihat kekasihnya heboh. Ia lalu menepuk jidatnya dan berguman sendiri.

"Kenapa aku bisa jadi uke orang ini, Ya Tuhan."

**Omake End**

**A/N**: Annyeong! Maaf, ya, kalo ff ini gaje. Fanfic ini adalah request-nya dari dedeq saya tercinta, **Naurah aka Neulra**. Ini ff khusus kamu, deeek~ Maaf kalo jelek, gaje, dan Yongguknya OOC trus Kris-nya uke banget u,u

Oke, cerita ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya, yang tengah malam di serang dua kecoa menyebalkan sampe buat saya nangis dan berakhir tidur di luar karena saya takut kembali ke kamar. Oh, ya. Bagian awal cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic di AFF yang judulnya saya lupa apa ._.v /dilempar sendal/

Ukh, terlalu maksa, kah, couple ini? Tapi menurut saya mereka lumayan cocok. Saya lumayan suka uke!Kris, sih XDv Apalagi kalo ChangminxKris terus ChanyeolxKris (ini Yeol yang seme) YunhoxKris, Manager HKxKris (?) Awawawawaw /Maaf, gilanya lagi kumat/

Habis ini saya bingung mau lanjutin ff apa. Tapi kali ini saya mau konsentrasi dulu sama No Way! & Love and Desire are at A School baru lanjutin yang lain kalo salah satunya udah tamat. Tapi keknya bakal lama HUAHUAHUA *dilempar papan sket*

Oke, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Last, mind to review? ^^


End file.
